Used To Be Lonely
by Rayne Ackles
Summary: When he was down, she picked him up. Maybe to fall in love, he really did had to get his heart broken first. Robert Chase/OFC For Stephanie Spencer, Happy Late Birthday!


**A/N: First, I would like to say, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY STEPHANIE SPENCER! ;) This is your surprise birthday gift! Even though it's late… Well, this is only part one. You're getting another. And yes, it's an one shot for your husband, Robert Chase/Jesse Spencer. But, I'm sticking with Robert Chase for now. I hope you enjoy you gift, girly and happy birthday! And for those who are wondering, the song is called Used To Be Lonely by Varsity Fanclub. Enjoy!**

**P.S: Takes place around the middle of 5****th**** season or starting of 6****th****. Whatever Stephanie picks. ;)**

**Spoilers: Teamwork, Ignorance Is Bliss, and Simple Explanation.**

_Stranded  
Lying here  
Hope had disappeared  
I thought she'd never go  
I wasn't part of her story  
She told me_

Robert Chase sat on his couch, staring at the door his wife just walked out off. And also his life. He sat like a statue, lifeless. Ever since he killed Dibala, he knew something bad was going to happen. He always believed in karma. Just didn't know it would hurt this bad. He felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. He wiped it away using the back of his hand then just staring at them. He sighed, knowing everything he was doing right now was pointless, she wasn't coming back. So he got up, and headed to bed.__

Out of sight  
But still on my mind  
I tried so hard to leave us behind  
No matter what I did  
Her memory lingered  
I can feel her

They were doing diagnostics right now. Everyone knew Cameron left, not wanting the job. Taub and Foreman sitting on the left side of the table, shouting out possible cures. Thirteen on the right, writing the patient's symptoms. Chase on the opposite of House, staring at the table, remembering all the good times he and Cameron had in this exact room.

Every laugh.

Every lingering touch.

Every promise of love.

Every hidden kiss.__

The separation was so hard  
Never thought I'd revive my heart

He thought he was dead. He turned to suicide but he didn't want to end up like Kutner. He slowly trudged back to his apartment, one snowy step at a time. Until, BUMP! He fell onto the wet cement from crashing into something soft. He looked up and he saw her.__

I used to be lonely  
Til you saved me  
I used to be lonely  
On my own  
But now I know only you can show me how to love  
I used to be lonely

Her name was Stephanie Scott. Long dirty blonde hair, grayish blue eyes, slim, petite figure, and 5'7". She was amazing. She lived in the apartment right next to his. They talked, and it was the first time he actually had a genuine smile on his face. She works at a pet shelter across town, maybe that's why he never saw her before. She was sweet and caring to him. That's when he asked her out to a cup of coffee, sometime.__

Looking back it all makes sense  
Unexpected twist of events  
That led me straight to you  
It was all meant to be  
Now I see

Their date went great. It was like when he was back in Australia with his friends. They had fun, shared some jokes, had some laughs, told stories, and learned about each other. It wasn't like taking Cameron on a date. Every time they went on a date it was either quiet, or they talked about work. And he defiantly didn't want to mix work with his personal life. He shook his head out of his old memories and smiled at Stephanie while placing his hand over her's on the coffee table.__

I needed her to get to you  
You helped me make it thru

Robert Chase was finally moving on.__

I used to be lonely  
Til you saved me  
I used to be lonely  
On my own  
But now I know only you can show me how to love  
I used to be lonely

Their second date was adorable. They strolled through the park, walking hand and hand and eating ice cream. Chase was able to put his arm around a girl the make him feel like protective. It had become a thing, when he put his arm around her shoulder, he would kiss her temple as he did it and nuzzle against her hair, taking in a deep breath of her shampoo.__

There was a time  
I thought I'd never love again  
(I'd never love again)  
But then you came along and showed me that I can

Everyone at work was happy for him. He found someone that can make him forget the past. Even House was happy, well…even though he wasn't showing it, they can see it in his eyes. They all thought he would become just like Kutner, having no friends and really no family. He showed them wrong.__

I used to be so lonely  
I used to be on my own but now  
Only you showed me how to love

Chase loved everything about Stephanie. The way she would squeak when she's surprised. The way she would stick her tongue out childishly when she's stumped. Or the way she wiggles her toes when she's excited. He climbed into bed next to Stephanie, who was sound asleep. Wrapping his arms around her like his life depended on it. He felt her move and nuzzle more into his chest, still sleeping. He placed a kiss on top of her head.__

I used to be lonely  
Til you saved me  
I used to be lonely  
On my own  
But now I know only you can show me how to love  
I used to be lonely

He smiled. Robert Chase loved Stephanie Scott and he was going to make sure to show it. He fell asleep assured, last thing he saw before deep slumber was something glistening on her nightstand.

**A/N: :O What do you guys think the glistening thingy on her bed side is? Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Happy Birthday (even though it's late) and I will always love you, Stephanie Spencer!**

**:]**


End file.
